epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Brunswikian tourney - Eragon (Legion) vs Scorpion (Dragon)
So, for Nick's tourney it has me playing the Dragon Rider and protagonist of the Inheritance Cycle Eragon Shadeslayer the Argetlam against the undead ninja and Mortal Kombat mainstay Hanzo Hasashi the Scorpion played by Dragon. Nice Peter as Eragon EpicLLOYD as Scorpion The Battle: Eragon: It's the Shur'Tugal, and I'll be sure to best you twice Since you needed to be undead to melt some ice Want to see real hellfire? One slash with Brisingr As Blaze Hanzo'ver the victory, no-one'll be missing ya No courage and no pride, but you're the king of gullibility Wielding Fire and Misery, need no wimpy shield ability Magic harder than Quan, Roran's hammer hitting like Kahn's FATALITY? I'm more scared of the snakes in your arms It'd be a waste of energy to cast up wards against you Gods don't phase me, that you don't even pretend to! First shot I made, five confirmed kills First shot you made? Your family, killed A silver hand will crush your windpipe with my skill Since your lines are as slow and lame as my film Scorpion: You Better Get Over Here! If you want good raps cause even your last line you agreed your film was crap! With my violent attacks I get a few teenager's looks while the others get bored looking through your books! When it comes to blue dragons I straight up diss them, Raps so hard that I create the ESRB rating system! Let me tell you one thing not to do, That is to mess with me! All Dragons are better than you from Spyro to the dork on ERB Wiki! Eragon: It's true, my film sucked, at least I had the balls to admit it You're a wannabe Ryu who surely dreads what I'm spitting Time to extinguish this drajl, leave Netherrealm spawn in anguish You've got like three phrases, I can speak four languages I may not have followed Brom, but you can't even ask for forgiveness You can be certain that for your psyche, my rhymes are pernicious Let this palette swap self implode with but a word from my mouth No-one would be your skoliro, so be sure this battle's going south Bet you're building up your rage, but I will outlast your meter Bringing up ERB? Sub is even preferred by Nice Peter From the Agaeti Blodhren till now, I'm unendingly in my prime I made it through Shade Blade, you're getting Smoked this time Wielding magic and swords, spitting fire harder than you ever could I'll send you back to hell, but this time you know it'll be for good Scorpion: Defeating Eragon is simply a flawless victory, After I unmask myself I'm gonna make you scream Call me Ghost Rider at that cause I spit hot raps, When I finish you, I'm gonna give Arya a bitch slap, cause no girl wants to hang with a poor boy from the farm, cause like your raps, you aren't gonna do any harm. Go back to your dragon to perform some Beastality, Actually! I'll Rip Your Heart Out! BOOM! FATALITY! Outro: Tell us who won, after the battle is finished and shizzle. Dragon, you better do things and such! Scorpion: Matt, Laura, Noah, Mit, Cyan, Max, Ty, Axle, Jude, Naan bread dude (10) Eragon: King Nick, Tavi, Brendan, Joe, Billy, Apple, DWAS, Phil, Tigger, Jose, HSG (11) ERAGON WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY! FATALITY! Category:Blog posts